pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Omigawa
Who are you trying to seem cool in front of? - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:38, 11 June 2007 (EDT) Play nice. - Krowman 23:14, 11 June 2007 (EDT) :Just asking a question =) - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:16, 11 June 2007 (EDT) Hehehe, keep it up dude. Make one more comment as obnoxious and rude as your previous ones, and I'll ban you faster then you can blink. We do not tolerate childish behavior on this wiki, and your contributions show me that you are causing nothing but problems. Use this time to contemplate and reconsider your actions. Check this link to learn a little about PW:NPA [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:24, 11 June 2007 (EDT) :: No build is perfect. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 23:17, 11 June 2007 (EDT) I realize I'm a little late, but, I just want to add my own little addendum. I don't care whether you dislike a build, and you're free to express your feelings about a build as long as your comments are directed at the build and not at others. Calling people stupid, calling people retards, saying people are terrible at making builds, cursing, etc. are most assuredly not allowed. And, if I see one more comment along these same lines, and as Readem said (albeit in different words) you're gone. Please take some time and seriously reflect on whether you want to be part of this community, because so far, all you have done is attacked this community. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:28, 11 June 2007 (EDT) Man, you guys are treating this dude pretty harsh. - Krowman 23:38, 11 June 2007 (EDT) :Treat others how you would like to be treated. Check out his comments. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:40, 11 June 2007 (EDT) :: Still, we should treat him as we would wish to be treated. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 23:42, 11 June 2007 (EDT) :::He's been warned by 3 admins. Until he responds, there is no need to continue pestering and threatening him. - Krowman 23:44, 11 June 2007 (EDT) *' You are TERRIBLE at Builds You are defending the crappiest of builds. Either you do not know how to play guild wars, or you are too stupid to realize it. It is ONE or the OTHER. PLEASE before commenting on a build PLAY THE CLASS EXTENSIVELY, LEARN ITS ROLES, ITS FUNCTION, AND OPTIMIZE ITS PERFORMANCE IN DIFFERENT SITUATIONS. ONLY THEN DO YOU COMMENT ON A BUILD'S PERFORMANCE. And clearly, you know NOTHING of assassins or dervishes. -Omigawa *Retards, this build fucking sucks. if you think this build runs good you SUCK at guild wars, you do NOT understand the purpose of a warrior, and you do NOT know how to make a build. *This build is crap. Might as well bring a longbow and cripshot (to explain how a totally shitty build can outperform this one)' Enough said, gg. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:46, 11 June 2007 (EDT) I have already reviewed his contribs. I think it is high time we all left him alone. Let him reflect on his position within the community. There's no need to kick him while he's down. - Krowman 23:52, 11 June 2007 (EDT) :There kinda is, coz they don't give up unless you finish them. If you leave them wounded they don't stop. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 07:26, 12 June 2007 (EDT) In response to my userpage... MAJOR FLAME ALERT! Admins can now click the little cross in the corner before this serious breach of NPA. In response to this message- 'You are defending the crappiest of builds. Either you do not know how to play guild wars, or you are too stupid to realize it. It is ONE or the OTHER. PLEASE before commenting on a build PLAY THE CLASS EXTENSIVELY, LEARN ITS ROLES, ITS FUNCTION, AND OPTIMIZE ITS PERFORMANCE IN DIFFERENT SITUATIONS. ONLY THEN DO YOU COMMENT ON A BUILD'S PERFORMANCE. And clearly, you know NOTHING of assassins or dervishes' Firstly, you beach NPA. Secondly, you DARE insult ME on my own usertalk? Right, now listen here you little fucking shitbag, YOU are the one who is fucking stupid to come here and piss off the community. I know how to play GW, and I'm not stupid, I PLAY EVERY CLASS EXTENSIVELY YOU LITTLE FUCKING STUPID CUNT. And oh yeah, one other thing. LINK FOR YOU. http://www.amishrakefight.org/gfy Read it carefully. (Any admins reading this might find it amusing ;) don't worry, be happy... pfft where's CWAGA when you need it) Apologies in advance to anyone else who had to read that outburst of foul language, I shall not remove it or cross it though, out of pride only. Also my apologies go to the admins. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 07:16, 12 June 2007 (EDT) If you think you are so smart... What is there to know about assassins and dervs huh? And what's the TRUE purpose of a warrior, oh almighty guru of knowledge? /sarcasm btw ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 07:25, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Block I've blocked you from editing for three days based on your comments here, here and here. Please review PW:NPA and come back with a more positive attitude. -Auron 08:08, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Message From The Hated Call me Omigawa :) You can find me in game as Omigawa Of Darkness :) I'm not making an account, until I see that this 'community' actually starts being a community. Currently there are no unfavored builds, all builds that would be unfavored are 'vetted as plausible' or whatever, which really makes one wonder, do I care? To the person that was defending me (I forgot your name) being kind is a virtue, but you really shouldn't be kind to people like me. Honestly, I deserve no kindness from anyone, nor do I expect it. An analogy of what I am doing : Stepping into RA to point out the flaws of everyone else on my team. Napalm, buddy, you do NOT play every class extensively. And if you truly do (And know what 'playing extensively' means, then you are not good at any of them.) There's no such thing as being good at a class. There are roles and positions, not classes. Classes define how you want those positions to perform their tasks. Roles require specialization.. you can't be the best monk in GW and expect to be great at pressure/spike play, or even midline casting. Anyways, I'm sorry you got banned, like what was that? Just goes to show you how terrible bureaucracy is.. I'm just trying to stir up the stereotypical 'wammo who rocks'. Fyi, the true purpose of a warrior is to not suck. Warriors are the most versatile class (Don't care WHAT you say that's my opinion and I'm sticking to it), and as such they have the most important roles. Is that wrong? Of course it is you can play without warriors. But, that is my claim, and I stand by it. In any case. Haha people hate me. Loll. The part I find worst is I get 3 warnings, while Napalm gets banned on the spot.. What the..? Lolll The best way to tell if someone sucks is if you insult their playing, and they get offended. FACT OF LIFE. FACT OF GUILD WARS. in any case, I don't claim to be the best at what I do. And all I do is pressure/spike. I am however, damn good at it. And I know my stuff. And the build you defended, the friggin DEATHS CHARGE (in PVP!!!!!!!!!!!) warrior with 0 damage and 0 energy who you claim is GOOD ENOUGH (A term NOBODY who does serious pvp uses, EVER OF GUILD WARS ) , paints a clear picture. And it isn't the Mona Lisa.. :Then you can tell him why it isn't good instead of insulting him. Be a man. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 18:42, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::Check this, we have 0 unfavored builds? Also, that redirect makes anybody on your IP redirect to you, we are gonna have to remove that. (just an FYI) ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 18:56, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :::Be a man? 1 ) On the internet, what is a 'man'? 2 ) If a cockroach annoys you, do you explain what it's doing wrong? Why not? :( --Omigawa 18:58, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::::1) Is respectable human being a better term to use? 2) You have folds in yur brain and speak english. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:02, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::::: You're offending me with your personal attacks. Stop now or I'm telling mommy. Seriously, go away. --Omigawa 19:03, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Coulda sworn he was banned... oughta reban if it canceled because he made an account... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 19:32, 12 June 2007 (EDT) : Excellent point. I noticed Omigawa said no account till we=community, then suddenly had an account. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 19:54, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Sign use ~~~~ to sign your comments. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:07, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Omigawa Notes You are NOT important enough to warrant your own section called Omigawa Notes. Please don't do this... just call it discussion or whatever... but you do NOT deserve a section called that... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:27, 12 June 2007 (EDT) : OR, you can wait. When the new system is in, we all get our own little note's section when we rate. Yay us, we are all important. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 20:31, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::Yay, we are all special! =p ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:32, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::: And even more importantly, it is divided kinda similarly to the style Omigawa is dividing, so you can rate on how good you think it does. (btw Omigawa, do you have ne builds here? No, I'm not planning on being an ass to your build, I just wanna veiw your method of play.) ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 20:35, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :::: Look here and here - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:44, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::::: Warr and ele, not my expertise. Too bad there's no talk page. You wanna explain (in more detail than a 'sin like me would notice) whats wrong with those on their talkpages, Skakid9090. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 22:50, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :His first build has a bad IAS, lacks deep wound, and lacks general damage. The second one is a pvp tank. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:54, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :: Those builds are kinda ancient. I started gw back up just back in January, and my builds were TERRIBLE, now my builds are semidecent to OK... I've completely revamped how I use the 'sin in battle. Maybe I'm a fast learner, or maybe I'm slow, either way, Omigawa could be as good or better than me at learning, and has learned from his mistakes. I want a more recent build from him if possible. I know you can't present what he has yet to make, and I know he's banned, but if I could see a build from him after ban, that would be nice. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 23:06, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Warning I am watching you, if I find that you once again step out of line, I will ban you faster then you can protest. There will be no set duration, I play for keeps. Oh, and when I do ban you, I will sleep very well at night :), don't worry. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:34, 1 July 2007 (CEST) Hey, in reference to your comment that this is a "scrub" wiki on the Charging Executioner vote. Honestly, you have repeatedly acted in a way unbecoming of a member of this community. No one is forcing you to be here, so if you don't like this wiki, leave, otherwise, shape-up, people are getting tired of your immature behavior. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:19, 1 July 2007 (CEST) Lol I just read through this page and man o man i havent loled at something so hard as this... This omigawa guy is really funny xD... Dark Morphon 14:02, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Agreed. RustyTheMesmer 18:59, 31 December 2007 (EST) Referring to your attack at Napalm Hmm...so he knows nothing about assassins or dervishes? Well, genius, I hope you know that 'dervishes' isn't a word. Dervish is the singular and plural word. Still wondering why I failed English... RustyTheMesmer 19:13, 31 December 2007 (EST) :And i thought i was late to get into discussions.Bob fregman 19:23, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::So how many dervish do you have? That doesn't sound right to me.''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer''' 22:41, 16 January 2008 (EST)